Rise of the Guardians: The story of a God
by Supahkewlkat101
Summary: Hi, My name is Valentina Cupid, and this story is about me, a god, joining the guardians of childhood. There will be adventure, mystery, and alittle bit of the guardians history, and last, but not least, love. But of coarse there'd be love in this story, i AM a Cupid afterall.
1. Chapter 1: A Special Day

**Chapter 1: A special day**

As she soared through the skies, loving the wind blowing against her skin, Valentina spotted a small town near a beautiful river. Knowing that today was her special day she swooped down from the skies and gently landed on top of the high building that could see for miles.

She loved the view of the town and the mountains in the background covered in snow, and to her it was the most beautiful scenery that she has seen in years.

While she admired the scenery before her she could hear muffled voices in side of the building. The volume of the voices seemed to rise, and the more they did the more irritated she became. The voices were so loud that you would think they were echoing through the building.

Being fed up with all the constant nagging coming from the building she made her way towards the edge of the building and hangs over the edge, her long, light brown hair falling from her shoulders to over the edge. She stared through the window where the voices seemed to come from. There were a man and woman, no doubt married, that was arguing with each other. Valentina frowned at this. 'How dare they fight on this special day,' she thought bitterly. She brought herself back up on the roof and searched for an opening to the inside of the building, but all she found was either a vent or a chimney, and she didn't feel like playing Santa Claus at the moment.  
She went back over the edge and peeked through the window again. She could see the wife wearing a soft winter coat and she was heading for the front door. Once she was at her destination she took a glance back at her husband, who in return didn't bother to even look at her, and with that the woman opened the door and left with tears falling from her eyes.

Valentina was angered by the man and felt like slapping him until he was the colour of a blueberry, but since he did not believe in her he couldn't see, hear or touch her for that matter, and that just angered her more. And so realising that turning him into a human blueberry would be utterly useless she decided to use one of her special tricks to make him realise his mistake, even though she wishes not to.

She got up on her feet and took five steps back and brought both her hands together as if she were praying, she closed her eyes and spoke.

"Da virtutem ad ambulandum saepta secreta delicta quae".

In-between the words she spoke a small bright light started to shine from within her. And when her eyes started to flutter open the irises natural colour seemed to fade and was soon replaced with a light pink. She lifted her head to the sky and started to fall back and as she was about to hit the ground she disappears into thin air leaving only dust behind. And as the wind came blowing the dust through the air and into the vents which lead to the man's room, there she appeared.

She wasn't approving of the idea she had earlier since the results of her spell ended with getting her dress covered with rubble. 'Next time, I'm taking the stairs' she thought while trying to brush all the rubble from her dress.

When most of the rubble gone she stood up straight and went to stand next to the man who was leaning against the window she was peeking through earlier.

"It was her fault...it wasn't mine," said the man who seemed to cry, at least through Valentina's eyes. He looked like a nice young chap that would become friends with...well anyone and his wife didn't look that bad either. 'I guess the eye can be deceiving,' she thought.

She shifted closer to the man to get a better look at him until a light with many different colours shined from his chest and then when the light faded away a crystallised heart was floating through the air beside his chest but the colour of his heart wasn't healthy at least half of it wasn't. It looked like it had a bruise in the corner of the crimson red heart and somehow it seemed to expand making the heart turn a purple, bluish colour. Valentina reached for the bruising heart and grabbed it. She closed her eyes and squeezed the heart inside of her left palm and as she did so the man could feel a squeezing pain inside of him and placed his hand over his chest where his heart is.

When she let go of the bruised heart it started to shine a bright red, blinding her eyes, and when the light started to fade the heart was dissapearing into his chest.

Valentina, realising what was going to happen next made her way to the door and opened it. The man was still holding his chest and staring out the window but when he saw his wife coming out of the building something started to stir inside of him and before he even knew it he was running through the halls of the building desperately trying to get to his lover before it was too late.

Valentina shut the wide open door and made her way back to the window. She stared out the window, watching as the women calls for a taxi. 'You better hurry up before she leaves you behind' she thought with an anxious expression. The women called out for a taxi several times until one came and parked right next to her. And as she was about to hop into the vehicle, her lover came rushing out the doors and tackled her to the ground in a tight but gentle embrace.

Valentina watched as they talked their problems out and started hugging and kissing each other passionately.

Valentina was so happy, she started to make up one of her own little happy dances, jumping up and down, flailing her arms around, and just to top it off, she was breaking a lot of objects as she danced around the room. When she realised what she was doing while dancing her instincts kicked in and she fled the room, again using the vents, which was a big mistake in her case since she got dirty again. Once she was finished brushing off the dirt from her dress, again, she went back to doing her job on this special day, not that she wasn't doing it in the first place.

She went searching throughout the town to see if there were any problems that needed fixing, and there were a couple but they weren't as difficult as the first one, and when she was done checking the town the sun was already setting which meant that she had to move on to a different continent.

She travelled the world in one day, just to fix people's love problems but I guess that's normal for her, I mean she is a Cupid after all and as the day was ending and midnight was arriving she was making her way home from Canada.

She was passing through a very small town by foot, since she was too tired to fly. Everyone was asleep right about now, especially kids that were in their beds, and the parents, well let's say that their playing a little game of touch, but without the football.

As Valentina was passing a small but cosy looking house, she could feel something poking her in the back, and it hurt. She started waving her hands behind her back and was searching for where the source of the pain was and as she was about to move her right hand to the corner of her left shoulder-blade something poked her in the arm which caused her to jump and screech. She turned to see what poked her, but it wasn't a what, but a who. It was one of Tooth's fairies, Baby Tooth. Valentina reached out for Baby Tooth and held her in a soft embrace.

"What are you doing here Baby Tooth?" Baby Tooth gave her a funny look and shook her head. Baby Tooth reached behind her back and brought out a pearly white tooth that was connected to a piece of string to hold it, and presented it to Valentina who started giggling at her forgetfulness.

"I see...well it's been nice hanging out with you but I think I better get home now." she let Baby Tooth fly from her hands and was about to fly off home until Baby Tooth got in her way. Valentina wondered what was wrong with Baby Tooth until she realised the problem. Valentina smiled at Baby Tooth and asked her, "would you like an escort home Baby Tooth?" and Baby Tooth nodded excitedly at this. "Well then, off to Tooth palace we go." Baby Tooth went on top of Valentina's head and held on to her soft, silky hair very tightly. Valentina looked up to the sky, and just like a rocket, she flew up into the air, heading to Tooth Palace in full speed.  
'Time to see an old friend.' she thought with an excited smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Paying a Visit

It's been years since I saw Tooth, 78 in counting. I've missed her so much and I have always tried, many times, to visit her and see her again, but sadly I wasn't able to see her for so long due to much distressed couples around the globe, and a lot of children losing confidence in people that they love and care about. That's why I'm taking this opportunity to see her. We always send each other letters about what we've done, but nothing can make me happier than this.

Baby Tooth and I were on our way to Tooth Palace. The little one seemed to have fun hanging on to my hair while a was flying both of us, at full speed, to Tooth Palace. and I can tell by her cute little smile, that she thinks I'm a roller coaster in the sky, and from all the loops I do, I think I'd understand why.

I could just make out a glimpse of Tooth Palace and decided to stop. Baby Tooth hopped off of my head and gave me a questioning look.

"let's have a race," and when I told her that, she started looking at me as if I was crazy and started flying all over the place just to make her point. I caught Baby Tooth in the air and held her close to my face, "I won't use any of my powers, alright, we'll play fair, what do you say?"

I gave her an honest look after asking her, so she knows that I was telling the truth. She started giving me a questioning look, and I sighed at that.

" I promise to play fair with you." and I meant it. She looked into my eyes, searching for any trace of doubt, or as I liked to call it, lies.

After a while of Baby Tooth searching me, she finally accepted the challenge. Baby Tooth flew out of my hands and was getting ready for the race that me and her were about to have. I got into place, and so did she. "And just for the record, I'm not gonna go easy on you. Now, on my count, we race. One,"

Baby Tooth seemed to like this. She had a sly smile on her face, and I was starting to think if this was a bad idea.

"two," even though we were flying we still got into a running start, and as I was about to say the last count, Baby Tooth already flew off to Tooth Palace and at the speed she was going you'd think she was just a little blue.

"Hey! I didn't say the last count!" I knew that this was a bad idea, the little cheat was about beat me at my game, and I wasn't about to let that happen. Keeping my word about using no powers, I flew as fast as I could to the palace and throughout it all, hoping I make it there first.

"Baby Tooth you little cheat, get down here now!"

We already arrived at Tooth palace, and the results of who won the race,well, you can tell who won, and sadly it wasn't me. Baby Tooth was flying all over the place, telling all the other fairies that she won, which she did, but not fairly. At the moment I was standing on one of the pillars and calling to Baby Tooth to come over here so I could teach her a lesson or two about cheating. I was about to fly up there and try to catch her myself until I heard wings flapping, big wings to be exact. They seemed to get louder as they got closer, and i was so excited to what was going to happen next. I spread my arms out wide and awaited the coming. The flapping seemed to get louder and louder as it came closer, and once I caught sight of the source of the flapping i couldn't help but call out her name as I was lifted up into the air and was given a very, but funny, painful death hug by none other than the Tooth Fairy herself. She was flying me all around the place while she still had me in her grasp, and all though I love her to bits, if I didn't get away from her soon I think id pass out.

"Tooth...choking...cant..breath..." after realising what she was doing to me she finally let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vally, but i just couldn't help my self," she started to do loops in the air, expressing her happiness. When she finally stopped, she stared at me with weird expression on her face, like she was surprised by something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?...Oh, it's the dirt isn't it, yeah there was a little argument between this couple and there was no door to the opening of the building on the roof so i had to take the vents," I don't think Tooth was even listening to me since she just went behind me and just stared at my back for who knows how long. "Tooth, you know it's not polite to stare a hole into someones back,"

"Oh, hehe, I'm sorry, but it's just..." she flew back in front of me and gave me a questioning, but happy look.

"It's just what, Tooth?"

"It's just that...well..." after a while of Tooth thinking about her question, her face just lit up with more happiness and excitement. "Oh my gosh, Vally why didn't you tell me in your letters!?" OK now it was my turn to look at her crazy.

"What are you talking about Tooth?"

"Obviously I'm talking about your wings, where did they go?" realisation hit me. Of course she would notice my wings are gone, and Tooth being my best friend I just had to give her the details. "My wings, well, as you can see, i don't have them any more,"

"But how, I thought they were supposed to stay on for another millennium,"

"I know, that's what I thought until my dad said that since my flying lessons were paying off, he took my wings away, and by next year on my 115 birthday, ill stop aging. so now I'm practically the girl version of Peter"

"Oh,speaking of Peter how is he and the lost boys? do they look after their teeth properly?"

"Peter and the lost boys are totally cool, and yes,they do look after their teeth, oh one more thing, peter and the boys wanted me to give you these." i reached into my right pocket and pulled out a marble bag. I untied the top of it and grabbed Tooth's hand and tipped all the lost boys, including Peter's, baby teeth out of the bag. Tooth squealed with joy and started to check them.

"i cant believe it, i have their baby teeth, and look, they even brushed them," she started showing me the teeth the boys told me to give to her.

"They said that they've saved them for you until all their baby teeth fell out."

"i don't believe i have ever been this happy in one day,"

"well then your just gonna have to believe it." we both started to laugh hysterically. Tooth gestured for me to follow her to the living room and i obeyed.

"So, tell me what you've done all these years Vally, tell me all the details." and thus began the day of conversations about our adventures throughout the years.


	3. Chapter 3: Preciouse Memorie's

Toothiana and Valentina were sitting inside of Tooth's room and on her bed. Tooth was telling Valentina all the details about Jack Frost helping the guardians defeat Pitch Black and becoming a new member of the guardians. Valentina was shocked about what Pitch had done to the guardians, especially Sandman, and it was all just to get attention, to get noticed, to be believed in.

"I'd never thought that Pitch would do that, I mean sure he's the 'King of Nightmares' but I didn't think that he would harm you guys just to get attention, especially from the children,"

"Yes I know, but I guess not being believed in can do that to a person. I guess you can say that I kind of feel a little sorry for him,"

"but Tooth, he kidnapped the fairies, didn't you get any revenge?" Tooth gave a sly smile to Valentina when she asked that question and as time flew by Valentina went wide-eyed, "don't tell me..."

Tooth nodded her head, "Yep. And besides, I think I was doing him a favor, I mean it was a loose tooth after all."

When Valentina heard this she started jumping around on the bed and kept asking questions like 'Did he cry?' or 'Was he in pain?' or even 'Did he start rolling on the ground crying while he held his mouth shut so blood wouldn't come out?' and Tooth answered all her questions with just a few words, 'No' 'I think so' and 'Definitely not'. Valentina became disappointed at the fact that Pitch didn't cry, heaven knows why but that girl has always been obsessed with the bad person crying. Valentina decided to ask one last question and the answer she got from Tooth was something she didn't expect. "What happened to Pitch and where is he now?"

"He was taken by his own nightmares because of his fear, and now, we don't really know where he is exactly. Hey, I got something to show you," Tooth hopped off of the bed, and instead of heading to her closet, she goes underneath her bed and starts searching for something that is unknown by Valentina.

When Tooth comes back from under the bed, Valentina notices that she's holding a small brown box with a flower carved into every side of it. As Tooth brings the box closer and places it on the bed in the middle of them both, Valentina realizes what it really is. It was the box her and Tooth made when she was only 50 years old, only a little girl. As Valentina brushed her finger tips against the rough wood, she started to see flashbacks of her past. Her mother and father being happy together, Valentina and her brother throwing flower petals over their parents heads while they were on the trees. Laughing together as a family, but then the flashback suddenly ended, and another one came to life.

Valentina, it was her 50th birthday and her parents let her go out side on her own and told her to stay on the path they made for her, but when she got a good distance from the castle out of eye shot she went off and made her own path. She was walking along the cliffs by the sea, giggling her little heart out, until a huge gust of wind blew her over the edge of the cliff. Luckily there was another cliff below the one she was on before. She could feel the cliff starting to give way, and not being able to fly at that age, all she could do was clutch the muddy wall and cry for help.

After a while, Valentina started to lose hope that she would be saved, and was about to give up until an unfamiliar voice called out to her from above. "Hey, little girl, are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

Valentina mustered up all the courage she had left in her and looked up at the unknown voice. The keeper of that voice was very pretty in the young girls eyes. She had very long, dark brown hair that seemed to have different series of colors in it, ,and her face was heart-shaped. But the thing that fascinated the little Valentina the most was her violet colored eyes that seemed to make her want to believe she would make it out of this alive. The keeper of the voice stretched her arm over the edge of the cliff and tried reaching for Valentina, but she wasn't able to actually touch the little girl since she was still a few meters away.

"Give me you're hand little one!" when the mysterious voice told Valentina to give her hand, Valentina got scarred again and buried her face into the cliff. "I can't, I'm too scared,"

Valentina could feel the ground give way, and the mysterious voice noticed that, and she knew that if she didn't do something to save her then it will be too late.

"It's alright to be scared, but if you don't give me you're hand now or you'll fall, and I don't want that so please, please give me your hand!"

After Valentina heard the mysterious voice beg, she looked up and extended her arm towards her. Valentina tried so hard to reach for the voices hand but she just couldn't reach. "Come on, just a little further!"

"But I can't!"

"Yes you can!" as the voice was still frantically reaching for little Valentina, she could see the ground beneath the little girl crumbling. She started to panic, and so did Valentina.

"JUMP, JUMP UP NOW!" called out the voice, but before Valentina could jump, the ground beneath her crumbled to the ground, taking Valentina with it.

Valentina's eyes were shut tight, and to her the world just seemed to stop, even if she felt warmth. She couldn't tell if she was dead or not, so instead of keeping it in she spoke the question aloud. "Am I dead?"

She could hear laughter, and couldn't tell if it was her own or someone else's until she heard that unfamiliar voice again.

"Afraid not little one, but I'm glad you're not dead."

Opening her eyes, Valentina found two arms around her tiny waist and saw the cliff behind her and the body underneath her. The body underneath seemed to be moving, bring Valentina with it. When she looked to see the face of her savior, it was the keeper of the voice. The keeper smiled down at Valentina. "My name is Toothiana, but people call me Tooth. What's yours?"

"Valentina, but mainly Vally. You have a weird nickname Tooth,"

"haha, yeah well, you sorta get used to it. It's nice to meet you Vally." Tooth smiled while saying it. Valentina, after seeing Tooth's bright smile, she smiled her self. "And to you to."

The flashback ended.


	4. Chapter 4: An unexpected guest part1

The flashbacks showed me my childhood memories; they were of my most precious childhood memories.  
The first memory was of me and my family, my mother and father, my brother, and me. It was the day of my parent's 237th anniversary. They went out, having some fun while me and my brother stayed home and played in the gardens. When my brother saw our parents coming through the back garden, we decided to hide in one of their favourite trees, a cherry blossom tree, or a Sakura tree. When they stepped under the tree, my brother and I started to make the blossoms fall on top of their heads. It was a really great day for all of us.  
The second memory was of my first meet with Tooth on my 50th birthday, or as my parents say, my 5th. My parents let me out of the palace on my own and made a path for me to follow. But instead of staying on that path, I made my own, and that almost lead me to my death if it wasn't for Tooth saving me. After the incident was over, Tooth and I became friends almost instantly and became inseparable. But it was kind of awkward explaining to her who I was, but we got through it eventually.

I could feel something wet running down my cheek, cutting off my chain of thoughts and bringing me back to the real world, where I could see Tooth panicking, for a reason unknown to me. I wiped my face from all the tears running down them as words started to come out of Tooth's mouth that I couldn't understand since she was talking way too fast, and soon enough it started to annoy the heck out of me. And without realising, I was on my knees with my fists clenched at my sides and started to yell. "Tooth! Stop speaking gibberish, I can't understand a single word your saying!" I said, a little too loud since a group of the fairies came rushing into the room afterwards.  
Tooth stopped talking to face her fairies and just waved her hands in the air while smiling. They retreated out of the room, but I was still able to feel the uneasiness emanating from the fairies.  
When the fairies left the room, and closed the door while doing so, Tooth turned to me, a light blush showing across her cheeks.  
"Sorry' bout that."  
"your acting weirder than usual Tooth,"  
"well, when was the last time you saw me?" I started to think about that, and then I started to feel like an idiot. I had to hand it to her, she was getting really good at me look like a fool sometimes and I couldn't help but chuckle at her question. "Touché" I answered.  
I could see her smile in victory from the corner of my eye. We both started laughing afterwards and then we just made some small talk, just to pass time.

Baby Tooth, along with another group of fairies, came into the room a couple of minutes later and flew straight towards Tooth's face. I could tell something was up, and it wasn't anything good. Tooth turned towards me and gave me an apologetic look. Instead of asking her what was up, I just gave her a reassuring smile. Tooth still had that apologetic look on her face, even when she was heading out. I sighed, knowing that it was going to be a while until I saw Tooth come back through those doors, so, I decided to just make myself comfortable and lay down on the bed.  
I heard a loud thump come from side of the bed, along with a small clattering sound of; I think tiny objects? I crawled on all fours to the side of the bed where the loud thump came from and peered over the edge to find…a box with a flower on it. It was on its side and the lid seemed open, just a crack and I could see something inside of it. I decided to lie on my stomach and let my arms dangle over the edge, it was sort of comfortable that way.  
I reached for the small box and turned it over, so the lid was facing me. The clattering sound started again when I was turning the box. I opened the lid of the box, bending it back. What I saw inside was a real surprise for me, because what the box held on the inside, were my baby teeth. They were everywhere inside of it and then I finally understood where the flashbacks came from. I started to look at the teeth, moving them around to get a better look. I could feel a small smile making its way on my face. I didn't even know Tooth had these; I didn't even know my baby teeth still existed. Now I knew how Tooth felt when she was collecting teeth; happy, excited, so many emotions. I could hear the door opening and I shot right off the bed to give her a hug, but it wasn't her. This person was very large and…fluffy? I started to get confused and was about to step away from this person, until everything went black.

I woke up on something hard and cold and started to groan at the pounding of my head. I tried opening my eyes, but it was too bright for me to do so. I could hear voices coming closer to me. I wanted to get up and get out of the place I was in now, but my body just didn't seem to want to listen to me.  
"Who is this?"  
"Heck do I know?"  
"I wasn't asking you, kangaroo,"  
"what, you wanna go mate, cause I'll gladly take that offer,"  
"You are right Sandy, you two should stop this now, little girl is trying to sleep," Men? What am I doing in a room with men!? I started to feel a little scared and uncomfortable, so I forcefully opened my eyes, sat up and made a run for it. I didn't get far though, since there was a big red belly in front of me. I started to take small steps back and was about to make another run for it until my back collided with something soft and warm and…fluffy? I turned to face the person behind and found that it was a…bunny? What the… "Hey there, are you ok?" said a voice that I didn't know. I turned to the voice and saw that it belonged to a boy with…white hair and a stick? What the heck is going on!? First it's the giant red belly guy, then it was the bunny guy and now it's an old man who looks like he's at least seventeen or eighteen. I was about to turn away from the three men until I saw a yellow man on a cloud, covered in sand? Out of all things to be covered with it had to be sand. I could feel myself going light-headed and everything went black again, but only one thought stayed in my mind; who are these people?

**  
SORRY FOR THE ENDING IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT :/ OH WELL...REVIEW 4 FUTURE IDEAS PEOPLE XD!  
P.S if u do give me ideas related to a certain chapter nd u dont find it in that chapter thn tht means im using it for a different chapter. i still put those ideas in :p dont think i wont**


	5. Chapter 5: An unexpected guest part2

I thought it was all a dream, but I was wrong, very wrong. "So, what shall we do with her?" said big-belly. At the moment I was sitting at a very large round table with a big-belly guy, rabbit guy, sandman and a white-haired kid. I don't even remember how I ended up here; I think it was by bag? I could see sandy and snowy staring at me from the corner of my eye; their expressions were unreadable though, so I couldn't really tell what they were probably thinking. "Oi kid, are ya listening?" I heard the rabbit say. He was snapping his fingers in front of my face, so I'm guessing he's referring to me. "Huh?" "She's not listening," the rabbit said in an annoyed tone. Of course I wouldn't be listening, I'm too busy trying to come up with a plan on how to get out of here and whatever plan that may be, I will stick with it, I just hope it will help. I started to glance around the place, seeing if there was any escape, but I didn't want to make it obvious. There were many escape routes I could take, but whenever I see one, I get this type of feeling that if I go that way I'll get eaten, or that when I make a run for it I'll end up hitting that guys belly again…yep, I blame the belly for my headache. I sighed dramatically, knowing that I couldn't use my spells to escape either. I looked up to see bunny tapping his kangaroo-like foot rather impatiently, I gave him a questioning look. Big-belly spoke first. "He asked if you could tell us your name?" "My name, Its Valentina Cupid," "well, Miss Cupid, it's lovely to meet you," "I would say the same, but seeing as I do not know _your_ names and that you _kidnapped_ me out of nowhere, I find it hard to say _it's lovely to meet you_," I said in a nonchalant way. For some reason their expressions turned from calm to shock, and I have no idea why. "You mean to say that ya don't know who _we_ are?" the rabbit said in a very strong Australian accent. "Nope," I replied truthfully. Big-belly spoke before rabbit could. "Well…we are the guardians of course!" That couldn't be true though, Tooth told me that the guardians were fun and childish, but the way I see it , aside from snowy and rabbit, is that they look a little too…noble? Anyways I couldn't come up with the right answer so I was going to tell them what Tooth told me, and if what she said would happen if I tell them then I will believe that they are the guardians. "…Tooth told me that the guar-" "Aha! See you guys, I told you she knew Tooth!" "Oh shut it frosty," "but it's true," "I said shut it!" "Will the both of you shut it," Yep, these people are definitely the guardians Tooth told me about. She said that if I were to mention her name while explaining to them, one of them would yell out something about me knowing her and then they'd start fighting.

After a really long while, their fight finally stopped. I don't know how or why but while they fought, they started to argue about whom's holiday was the most _important holiday, _weird. North or _Santa, _the one with the big-belly I hope, stared at me for a while before asking me a question I wished to never have to answer. "How is it that you do not know who we are?" I was a little shocked and a bit surprised, for I don't even know the answer to that question myself, but, not even knowing what I was doing, I answered. "Well, the reason is that on my 50th birthday I accidentally fell off a cliff, but then Tooth saved me and took me home. When my parents found out what happened and that I didn't follow their words I was forbidden to go outside of the castle until my dad retired and passed the job down to me or until I became of age. That's the reason I didn't know who you guys were, I mean I know _who_ you were by Tooths stories, but I never really _met _you guys in person so I didn't really know what you guys looked like…at least until now." and that's when the weird stuff happened.


End file.
